


When You Look Me In The Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck and Eddie almost kiss, Buck panics and flees the house. After a talk with Maddie he realizes that maybe he doesn’t need to be so afraid of his feelings for Eddie.





	When You Look Me In The Eyes

_ "So, does this boy crush on Eddie mean you're finally ready to move on from Abby?" _

Buck had brushed off the question when Maddie had asked. She was always finding things to tease him about. It didn't mean anything. Eddie's his friend. That's it. 

Sure, he might talk about him and Christopher a lot but that doesn't mean he likes him. 

_ Because you don't just like him, _ a voice that sounds annoyingly like Maddie sounds in his head. _ It's more than that. _

He pushes it away. 

He hears laughter and looks up to see Eddie on the floor with Christopher on top of him, tickling him. They both look so happy. Buck's stomach does a little flip as his lips lift into a smile. 

Eddie turns his head in Buck's direction and he grins, leaning in to whisper something to Christopher, who nods. 

Eddie picks Christopher up into his arms and holds him out in front of him. 

"Attack!" Christopher yells. 

Buck's eyes widen when they start towards him. "What?"

"You better run, Ev," Eddie says, tone teasing. 

Buck laughs and gets to his feet. Eddie and Christopher chase him around the kitchen and down the hallway into Buck's room where he finds himself begging tackled into the bed. 

"We got you!" Christopher tells him. He's sitting on his legs while Eddie lays beside them. 

Buck chuckles, "Yeah buddy, you got me."

He looks over to find Eddie watching him, his expression soft and fond. His breath catches in his throat when Eddie's finger brushes against his palm and he leans his head closer. Buck mirrors his movement, causing their noses to brush.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Christopher asks, bringing them both back to reality. Buck clears his throat and picks Christopher up off him before placing him on the bed as he stands. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I need to go," Buck says. "I uhh… I told Maddie I'd help her with something."

Eddie frowns, "At 10 o'clock at night?"

"Yeah well… you know Maddie."

He laughs awkwardly and backs out of the room, almost running the rest of the way out of the house and to his car.

He really does go to Maddie's. He's having a crisis so of course he wants to talk to his sister. She’s the only one that would understand. 

He bangs on the door, not even thinking about it being late. She barely has the door open before he's shouting, "I'm in love with Eddie!"

She stares at him for a moment before stepping back and letting him in. "I'll make the cocoa."

She leaves Buck in the living room and heads for the kitchen. Chimney raises an eyebrow from the couch. "Do you want me to go?" 

Buck shakes his head, "No it's okay."

Buck paces around the room, even when Maddie enters, placing three mugs of cocoa on the table in front of her. 

"Come sit," she says, patting the seat next to her. 

Buck does, taking the mug from her when she offers. "Thanks."

"So," she says. "You've finally realized it, huh?"

"What do you mean _ finally _?"

"Oh come on," she says. "It's obvious to everyone that sees you that you two are hopelessly in love with each other."

"Hopeless is one word for it," he mutters, taking a sip of his cocoa.

Her face softens and she reaches out, placing a hand on his arm. "Evan, it doesn't have to be. You two could be happy."

"But what if something happens and we break up?" Buck asks. "Or one of us gets hurt. I don't want to lose him."

"No one ever does," Chimney says. "But love is worth the risk."

"What happened exactly?" Maddie asks. 

"We were playing with Christopher and I met Eddie's eyes and he was looking at me in that soft way that always gets to me. He leaned in and I leaned in and our noses brushed. And then Christopher asked if we were going to kiss. Then I panicked, made an excuse about you needing help, and I left."

Maddie sighs, "Oh Evan."

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but there's still time to fix it. You just need to go talk to him."

Buck nods and takes a deep breath. He still feels the wave of panic under his skin but he pushes it down. He knows he needs to do this. 

"Thanks Maddie."

Maddie smiles and hugs him, kissing his cheek before pulling back. "Now go get your man."

Buck is nervous the whole drive home. It's going on midnight now and Eddie is probably asleep. Which would mean he'd have to put off this talk until the morning. He's not sure if that would make him feel better or not. 

The living room light is still on when Buck parks his car in the driveway. Eddie is getting to his feet when Buck enters. "You're home."

Buck nods and puts his keys in the bowl by the door before walking further into the room. "Yeah. We need to talk."

"I know," Eddie says. "That's why I stayed up. I wanted to apologize."

Buck frowns, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Eddie says. "I thought you were interested. But I guess I was reading it wrong."

"You weren't!" Buck says, rushing to cut in before Eddie can go any further. "Eddie you weren't. I just...I guess I got scared."

"Of what?" Eddie asks, stepping closer. "Me?"

"Yes and no. I mean, this is big, man. In all my relationships I've never felt this way about anyone. I tried to play it off and ignore it, because I was afraid. Then I saw the way you looked at me earlier. And I really did just want to kiss you. But then Christopher asked if we were going to and I was reminded that this is more than just us. If something happens, it's not just us that could get hurt."

That look is back on Eddie's face, that same one that sent his heart racing earlier. It has the same effect now. "You're worried about Christopher?"

Buck nods, "I love that kid, Eddie. I'd never want to do anything that could hurt him."

"I know," Eddie says. He puts a hand on Buck's cheek, and Buck can't help but lean into it. "I love you for that. And a million other things. But neither one of us can predict the future. I think we could be happy, Evan. All of us. And I know that Christopher would be thrilled. He loves you. And is always asking me when I'm going to ask you out."

Buck is still afraid. It's a big leap moving from friendship into something else. But he realizes that they've been heading here all along. All they needed to do was acknowledge it. 

"So when are you?" Buck asks him. 

Eddie blinks. "What?"

"When are you going to ask me out?"

"Does that mean you'll say yes?"

Buck smiles, leaning in closer until he can press his forehead against Eddie's. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Evan Buckley?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely," Buck grins. 

Eddie returns the smile before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. When he goes to pull back, Buck chases his lips, earning a low chuckle from Eddie. 

"Let's go to bed," Eddie says. 

Buck raises an eyebrow as Eddie starts to lead him back to his room, "Moving a little fast, aren't we?"

"I think we've done enough waiting," Eddie says. He pushes Buck back onto the bed, before crawling on after him. Buck feels his breathing go shallow as Eddie straddles him and yanks off his shirt. 

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," he whispers. 

Eddie grins and leans down, nipping gently at Buck's jaw. "Oh you're definitely awake. But it's nice to know you dream about me."

Buck laughs and shoves at his arm, "Shut up."

Eddie's eyes are dark as he gazes down at him, "Make me."

"Gladly," Buck murmurs, pulling Eddie in for a heated kiss. 

Later when they're curled up together, both exhausted but happy and on the edge of sleep, Buck looks up at Eddie. His face is relaxed, a sleepy smile on his lips. Buck reaches up and traces his fingers across his jaw. 

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

Buck doesn't hesitate before saying the words that have been building. Not anymore. Not now that he has this and knows they're both going to fight like hell to keep it. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
